Fairy Falls
by Xenoblade2064
Summary: Dipper finds a strange book that holds info about a guild called fairy tail, and after the pines twins come across a Portal that can brought them to magnolia, what adventures would they find?
1. The Fairy Tail Journal

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Fairy tail or Gravity Falls. Every thing belongs to their respective owners

* * *

Fairy Falls

Gravity Falls Intro Part 1

Chapter 1: Journal Fairy Tail

Twas another day in gravity falls, but this was not an ordinary day, this was the day dipper discovered something out of the ordiary, well in this dimension

Dipper and Mabel were playing Chess, where dipper was winning, again

"Hey kids, can someone help me attach these fake price tags to the mechandise in the Gift shop" Their grunkle suddenly said

"Coming!" Mabel shouted "We'll continue with this game". "Fine, i'll stroll around" Dipper replied and gone outside

After a few minutes while dipper was strolling around, he saw a book on the ground

"What the?" Dipper asked himself and picks up the book

"It looks like a journal" Dipper said and opens up the book, he saw a page called **NATSU DRAGNEEL**

"What IS this journal about?" Dipper asked himself, he rolled over the pages of the book

"Hmm, i better ask some people about this" Dipper said and goes to the Gravity falls museum

"Hey lady, do you know anything about this book?" Dipper asks the Libarian

"Hmm, i've never heard of this book before" The librarian replied

"Hmm" Dipper Said

=========That night========

Dipper Reads some part of the Journal he Found

"Is a destructive guild which is the strongest in, Fiore?" Dipper Reads aloud" Where is that place?

Dipper Checks the map, then goes back to the book, where he sees mabel in front of him

Dipper gets suprised and falls

"Watcha doin Dipper?" Mabel asked

"I'm trying to search for this strange Fiore place" Dipper replies as he goes to the book

He Rolls over the pages of the book, "There's nothing here that covers this Fiore."

He Continues Reading the Book but another Part of it "This fire breather is the Dragon slayer of the guild, Someone that Breathes fire? Unlikely"

"What does that cover Dipper?" Mabel Asks

"I think it covers a group called fairy tail, but they look human" Dipper Replied

"Maybe you wrote the book and forgot about it" Mabel Said then Yawns

"Unlikely" Dipper says after a few seconds of silence, then yawns "We gotta go to sleep"

"Alright" Mabel Repiles then they go to bed and turn off the lights

"Good night" They said to each other

Dipper has a dream

Dipper sees the members of the guild

Gray tries to protect lucy and natsu from a monster's attack

Juvia sees them together and does a water slicer on lucy

The slicer missed her but hits dipper, who then wakes up

================= The Next Day =================

Dipper wakes up to see soos with a water bucket

"You woke me up? Why did you do that?" Dipper Asks

"You were'nt responding to anything so i decided to go with water" Soos Replied

"and who was that mage? Better go to the book" Dipper says

He goes to the book he found yesterday and finds a page called **JUVIA LOCKSER, **The person he saw in his dreams last night, dipper reads it.

_**=============JUVIA'S Journal Page=============**_

_Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival. And when Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby". She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only._

_**=============JUVIA'S Journal Page=============**_

"Wow, she used to be sadistic?"Dipper Said "And who is this "Gray" Guy?"

Dipper Rolls over the page and find a page called **GRAY FULLBUSTER **

_**=============GRAY'S Journal Page=============**_

Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. It has been revealed that he is a tsundere as well, as his relationship with Juvia Lockser progressed, he started developing feelings towards her, which he preferred keeping a secret. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments.

_**=============GRAY'S Journal Page=============**_

"Hey Dip! Can you help me With Something?" Grunkle Stan Asked Dipper from Downstairs

"COMING!" Dipper Shouted in return, he went down and took the book with him

When He Reached down stairs, he finds Stan holding a white scarf

"Umm, stan,where did you get that?" Dipper Asked

"I don't know, i just found it laying at the front door" Stan Replied

"Huh, How?" Dipper Asks

======= Later =======

Dipper Reads the Book and finds a page on a portal

"The Fairy tail portal can spazz up on random occasions but can be summoned by drawing this shape and Chanting boj a ev-" Dipper Reads

But before he can finish, he is called by soos

"Hey Dip, Let's Fish a cup from a Pond Using our Bare hands!" Soos said

"What about later, i'm reading something!"Dipper Replied "But Wait, i'm coming down!"

"What is that chant?" Dipper says "boJ a evah eW ,liat yriaF? What does that mean?" Dipper Reads

"Dipper!" Soos Shouted

"Coming!" Dipper Replied

+== End of Chapter==+


	2. Fairy falls

Disclamer: I Do not Own Fairy tail or Gravity falls, everything belongs to their respective owners

Sentences in Bold are the things that happened in the Last chapter

Fairy Falls

Fairy Tail Intro

Chapter 1-b: Fairy Tail

It is a usual day at fairy tail guild, where the guild fights and chaos ensures, jobs are done and teams are made

but one day, They see something they think they've never seen before

"Hey, What is this" Natsu asks as he sees the portal

"I Don't Know!" Most of the guild members replied

"I think it's a portal" Erza said "But i don't know where it leads to"

"Then let's find out!" Natsu said as he stuck his head in the portal

"Whoa! What is this place?" Natsu Said as he sees what is behind the portal

There are lush trees, big mountians and a bustling city

"Umm, natsu, where is that place?" Lucy asked carrying a book

"I dont know." Natsu said with his head still in the portal

He sees a sign saying Gravity falls, Oregon

"Umm, I think it's called Gravity Falls, Oregon,But that's it" Natsu said

"I Don't Know about that place but let me see" Lucy said as she came to the portal

But the portal now showed a different place _**The same place where dipper found journal fairy tail **_

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Lucy asked

" I don't know." Natsu said

"Maybe the portal switched places" Erza said as natsu and lucy took their heads out of the portal

"And speaking of portal, where did that thing come from" Gray Asked

The Guild Members looked at the spot where the portal used to be

"Looks like a lacrima" Natsu said

The portal opened again to everyone's shock

lucy's shock also made her drop the book _**The same place where dipper found journal fairy tail **_

"The Book!" Lucy Shouted as it dropped trough the portal (The portal was high above the forest)

"No my Book! it took me 3 months to write!" Lucy complained

"What was in that book anyway?" Natsu, Gray and Erza Asked

"It contained information about the Guild" Lucy answered

"How are we going to get it back?" Natsu Asks

"Hmm, i have a plan" Erza said

=====A Few minutes later (That night in Gravity falls)=====

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lucy asked

"Don't worry, we have to get that book back!" Natsu replied

Team natsu goes trough the portal and appeared in front of the mystery shack

Team natsu then searches all over the place trying to find the book

=====A Few minutes later=====

"Any Updates?" Erza asked her teammates

"No Luck" Most of the team replied

"Aww forget it. I'll just write another one" Lucy said

Team natsu gone back to magnolia unaware that natsu's scarf was left behind

========= Back at the Guild =========

"Any Luck" Mira asked when team natsu came back to fairy tail

"We could'nt find a trace" Natsu said

"Hmm, natsu, where is your scarf?" Wendy asked as she noticed natsu's scarf was gone

"Huh" Natsu said as he was confused, then notices his scarf is missing

"Oh no! Where did it go?" Natsu said as he desperately searched for the scarf

"Maybe you must've left it behind" Erza replied

"You must be right" Natsu replied to what Erza said

"But where would it have gone?" Natsu said

"Never mind about the scarf! We could just get a new one!" Gray Said

"Don't you remember? That scard was from igneel!" Natsu Replied

"So?" Gray angrily replied

"That's enough! It was enough to lose his scarf but to fight about it?" Erza Said

"But He Stared it!" Natsu said pointing to gray

"Me? Why i oughta-" Gray Replied

*BwaM* Erza Bonked Natsu and gray on their heads to knock them out cold

"That oughta keep them silent" Erza said

The Guild Was Speechless

"So" Erza said breaking the slience

======A few minutes later After natsu and Gray Regain Consciousness=====

"Wanna go on a Job?" Natsu asked

"Alright, we need some extra money anyway" The rest of the team asked

The Team then picked a job and went out, unaware they are about to meet humans no fairy tail fan has seen before!

+== End of Chapter==+


	3. The Pines Twins meet team natsu

Disclamer: I Do not Own Fairy tail or Gravity falls, everything belongs to their respective owners

Fairy Falls

Chapter 2: The Pines Twins Meeting Team Natsu

"Hey Guys! Check this out" Dipper Excitedly Said as he rushed to his friends

"What is that" Soos asked when he saw the book dipper carried

"It's a book that covers every thing about Fairy tail!" Dipper Replied

"Do fairies even have tails?" Stan asked

"I Don't know, but check this out!" Dipper said as he showed them a page called **HAPPY**

__**HAPPY'S Journal Page **__

**Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades.**

__**HAPPY'S Journal Page **__

"What kind of a journal page is that?" Mabel Asked Dipper

"I Do not know, but i will try to summon a portal going to this place!" Dipper Replied

"How to even summon that portal in the first place?" Soos Asked

"hmm" Dipper said

====================================== A few minutes later ======================================

Dipper was about to draw the mark on the book but he sees a portal

"umm, MABEL!" Dipper Shouted calling mabel

"What?"Mabel Replied

"Come here! And bring the Scarf " Dipper Replied

Mabel comes to where dipper is and sees a portal

"Whoa! Is that a portal?" Mabel asks

"Kinda,but before that, since noone wears a white scard in gravity falls, maybe we can find whoever wears this When we enter this" Dipper said

"Fine!" Mabel said

The pines twins go trough the portal, and when they exit, they see a mountian

"Where are we?" Dipper asks

"Maybe we should tape the scarf to his neck so it wont come of" A Voice dipper heard, the twins then gone to the place where the voice

Dipper sees Team Natsu, he Recognized natsu from the journal and goes to him

"Maybe we will run into someone who has my scarf."Natsu said

Dipper then goes in front of the team and Asks"Okay natsu, if that's your name, is this scarf yours?"

Natsu Recognized the scarf and took it from him and rejoices

"Err, And you must be gray, right?" Dipper asked gray

"Umm, right."Gray Replied

"I bet you must know me?" Lucy asked as she saw dipper Recognizing the 2 mages

"What is your name miss" Dipper said

"LUCY,WHY DON'T YOU KNOW ME?!" Lucy Angrily replied scaring Dipper

"Lucy? I Know i heard that name before" Dipper said as he got the book and found a page named **LUCY HEARTFILLIA**

__**LUCY'S Journal Page**__

**Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of , due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.**

__**LUCY'S Journal Page**__

"Wow, I did'nt know you used to be rich!" Dipper and mabel ask in suprise

"Yes, It's tragic i lost that wealth" Lucy Replied

"And your mother" Mabel said

"Anyway, where are you going?" Dipper asked

"We're coming back to the guild after a job we done" Erza replied

"Guild?" Dipper asks as he rolled over the journal's pages

"Yes, why?" Erza replied

"Hmm, I know i heard something like that before" Dipper said as he found a Page named _**FAIRY TAIL**_

"Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate"Dipper Reads aloud "Am i right?"

"You're spot on!" Lucy replied

"How did you arrive here anyway?" Natsu asked the pines twins

"We went trough a portal that just randomly popped up" Dipper Replied

"And which country are we in?" Mabel Asked Team natsu

"Fiore, why?" Gray said answering Dipper's quesion

"FIORE? I know i heard that in the book!" Dipper Said

"What is that book anyway?" Erza asked dipper

"It's a journal, it holds information about this guild" Dipper Replied" Wait, let me see, if i can find a page containing your Information"

Dipper tries to find a page and finds one called _**ERZA SCARLET**_

__**ERZA'S Journal Page**__

**Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social , she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail.**

__**ERZA'S Journal Page**__

"Interesting" Dipper said then continues to read the page

__**ERZA'S Abilities Page**__

**Requip: The Knight:****Requip is Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania".**

**Sword Magic (****剣の魔法****Ken no Mah****ō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which can make her deadlier in close melee combat or, when combined with her. It is also shown in the anime that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. Telekinesis, allows her to target opponents which are out of her physical range.**

**Demon Blade Crimson Sakura (****妖刀紅桜****Y****ōtō Benisakura): A sword spell where Erza focuses all her Magic Power into the blade for maximum offense.**

__**ERZA'S Abilities Page**__

"Wow, you can use more than 2 swords at once and Change your armour in an instant?!" Dipper said in suprise

"yeah, I even fought 100 monsters without breaking a sweat" Erza replied

"A HUNDRED?" The pines twins reacted to what erza said

"I Don't Believe you" Mabel said

"Err,I don't like to rush, but Lets get back to the guild" Lucy said as they need to get back at the guild "Wanna come?"

"Yeah" The Twins Replied

"What are you're names anyway?" Natsu said

"I'm Dipper, the girl who did'nt believe erza beating 100 monsters is my sister, Mabel, We are the Pine Twins" Dipper said introducing himself to the team

"More like the pine TREES" Gray said intimidating them

"I'm ignoring that" Dipper said

"Lets see you try a thousand monsters!" Mabel said

"That's enough mabel" Dipper said stopping his sister

"Or maybe-" Mabel said to erza before getting cut off by Dipper

"LET'S GO!" Dipper shouts pulling his sister away from erza

"C'mon, Let's go back to the guild!" Natsu said

Then the twins and the team went back to the guild building

+== End of Chapter==+


	4. Dipper and Mabel go to fairy tail!

Disclamer: I Do not Own Fairy tail or Gravity falls, everything belongs to their respective owners

Fairy Falls

Chapter 3: Dipper and Mabel in Fairy tail Guild

So, while natsu and the team, with dipper and mabel, go back to the guild building, this is what happened

"So you are wizards?" Dipper said said

"Well most of us" Natsu said

"You mean ALL of us!" Happy shouted to what natsu said

"Then, what are you?" Dipper said" Hang on, i know i saw you in the book"

"REALLY? I HAVE MY OWN PAGE?!" Happy Exclaimed to what dipper said

"Yeah, if i remember, you must be,uhh, an exceed?" Dipper replied to happy

"MAYBE A MILLION!" Mabel shouted to erza

"MABEL! Why do you keep shouting once in a while, especially to erza?" Dipper said to his sister

"I don't believe That female can defeat 100 monsters in a single run!" Mabel repiled

"...Whatever, anyway i need to study more of this guild fairy tail" Dipper said to his sister

======A Few minutes later=====

The Team and The twins reached the guild building, most of the guild is suprised of the pines twins together with the team

"Huh? What's Wrong?" Lucy asked

"Umm, who are they?" Gajeel asked Team natsu about Dipper and Mabel

"Umm, i don't remember, umm, dipper and mabel right?" Natsu said

"Right, Spot on!" Dipper and mabel said

"And you must be, umm,wait, Gajeel redfox,right?" Dipper said to gajeel while looking at the journal

The guild was speechless to how dipper managed to regconize him

"Actually, i managed to read about something called a "dragon slayer". Do they slay dragons or something?" Dipper said to the guild members

Again, the Guild was speechless

Dipper approached Master makarov and said to him:" Hello Makarov, sort of, hey, you seem to look extremely short, compared to the others"

"Probably he is a few milimeters taller than you!" Mabel intimidated dipper

"Anyway, do you have a space where i can read this journal?" Dipper asked Makarov

"We do have a Library, so you can read there" Makarov Replied

======A Few minutes later=====

Wendy (Marvell) Spots Dipper reading the book and Goes to him

"Umm, Dipper?" Wendy Asks Dipper

"Not now Mabel!" Dipper Replied

"What are you reading?" Wendy Asks

"Okay now Who are you!?" Dipper Shouted as he turned around

"Gyahh!, W-Wendy, You're scaring me!" Wendy scaredly replied

"Wendy? Should'nt be back at the mystery shack?" Dipper said as he thought he was thinking of the wendy in his world

"Wendy, where is that page?"

"Huh?" Wendy asked

"Oh found it!" Dipper said and read the page named _**WENDY MARVELL**_

**========== WENDY'S Journal Page ========== **

**Wendy is very shy and is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy".Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation.**

**HISTORY**

**Wendy was raised by the female Dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day, along with other Dragons, Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Je-**

**========== WENDY'S Journal Page ========== **

But Dipper was inturrupted by his sister

"Hey Dipp!" Mabel shouted and made dipper drop the book

"Mabel, Why did you have to come here?" Dipper asked his sister

"You've gotta check this out!" Mabel Tells dipper and Drags him outside

When they arrive, they see Natsu and Gajeel Rarin to Fight

"Why ARE they fighting anyway?" Dipper Asked in curiousity

"Natsu always wants to fight with someone to prove he's the strongest" Lucy answered dipper's question

"Wow, does he always fight every one he meets?" Dipper asked

"Pretty much" Erza replied to what dipper said

"Wow, cool" Dipper said

+== End of Chapter==+


End file.
